


[Podfic] Done Pretending

by dodificus



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-03
Updated: 2010-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which both of the boys are pretty dense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Done Pretending

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Done Pretending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/79861) by [cinderlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily). 



**Length:** 20:40

 **File Size:** 22.4 MB (mp3) | 9.4 MB (m4b)

 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201003031.zip) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201003031.zip)

 

Podbook compiled by cybel

Cover by cybel

 

Originally posted May 3rd 2010 [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/77398.html) at Livejournal Amplificathon


End file.
